No 6 and the Homos
by morewoodforall
Summary: During life's struggles, three sets of lovers try to find a balance between intimacy and sanity. Brought to you by the brilliant minds that brought you shit all comes a tale of love, betrayal, and paranoia. Featuring characters from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Death Note, Junjou Romantica and No. 6, this is a story that will bring you one step closer to your Nirvana. CANON. NOT A/U.


Ritsu: -wakes up, feels warm body next to him, looks over... SAGA-SENPAI! AND THEY ARE BOTH NAKED!-  
-Ritsu feels pain in his hips- Ritsu: ...Oh crap we had seeeeeex.  
-Suddenly there is knocking at the door-  
-Ritsu freaks out and slips on the blanket, leaving Takano exposed. Nezumi comes in the door.-  
Ritsu: How the fuck did you get in my apartment?!  
Nezumi: Your door was unlocked and you haven't been answering for hours, so I thought you were DEAD or something."  
-takano groans and looks over at Ritsu and Nezumi. Ritsu is still NAKED...AND SO IS TAKANO!  
Takano: RITSU YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE THE BLANKET!  
-Shion comes in behind Nezumi-  
Shion: Woah! What's going on here?  
-nezumi turns to shion and says-  
Nezumi: They were having some adult time.  
-Ritsu cringes-  
Ritsu: Phhhhhhh-TAKANO FORCED ME INTO IT! HE TRICKED ME INTO GETTING DRUNK!  
TAKANO: I didn't trick you into anything, you were pretty willing.  
-Ritsu blushes, he gets mad-  
Nezumi: Look, I don't really care what happened. Just get some clothes on.  
Shion: Hey, Nezumi! Why don't we have any time like that?  
Nezumi: Do you think I really wanna see you naked?  
Shion: ...Well, I don't know. You really haven't seen me naked before.  
-Nezumi sighs-  
Nezumi: Maybe sometime later, but now is really not a good time.  
Shion: Okay!  
-Ritsu and Takano get dressed, and they head out. All four go to trim station. End up seeing Usagi-SENPAI and Misaki-  
Takano: Hey Misaki! Shouldn't you be at the publishing company?  
Misaki: it's my day off... And plus Usagi has a meeting at the Tetio hotel  
Shion: let's all go together then!1111  
-they arrive at hotel, usagi makes room reservations-  
Shion: Nezumi? Where are we gonna stay?  
Nezumi: Maybe we should make some reservation, or find some place to stay.  
Ritsu: You could stay at my place.  
Shion: ...Well it's settled then!  
-head towards... MEETING ROOM!1-  
-open da door and there is... L SITTING AT THE TABLE! With his two body guards, or police or whatever you wanna call him-  
L: aaaAAAAAH! USAGI-SAN! It's nice to meet you!  
Usagi: ...Who are you?  
L: I am L, and I am a fan of your novels.  
Misaki: if you wanted to meet Usagi-Sam, why are the othe four over here?  
L: Well... Uh... The peculiar coloured hair over there and is really tall handsome friend destroyed the wall between the outside and no. 6.  
Shion: Why did you invite us here?  
L: because I wanted to talk to you about... WHAT YOU DID  
Ritsu: Then why are me and Tacano here?!  
L: Light's not in this. Light's dead.  
everyone's like: WHAT?!  
L: NOTHING!  
L: the reason why you and Takano are here is because you both work at the publishing company for my favourite manga.  
Takano: then why did you invite us all here on the same day?  
Usagi to himself: because he wants a GAY RELATIONSHIP!  
Misaki: Usagi did you say something?  
-Usagi plays dumb- Usagi: NO.  
L: I invited you all here today because its the only time I had convenient.  
Shion thinking to himself: that's a bit weird...  
-they spend hours talking away, eventually Misaki falls asleep  
Misaki: Well I'll be going now.  
-Misaki is picked up by Usagi and put over his shoulder, like he's carrying a dead person. Everyone watches them leave. They all have an idea of what's going on-  
-Usagi brings Misaki into there room and puts on bed.  
-Misaki wakes up-  
Usagi: -heavy breathing- I DON'T THINK I CAN RESIST MYSELF ANY MOAAAAAR!  
Misaki: Wait! Where are you putting your hands?  
-Nezumi and Shion walk past room, they hear MOANING-  
Shion says to Nezumi: isn't that Misaki and Usagi's room?  
Nezumi: well I don't know. Whoever is in there seems to be having fun.  
-Nezumi grabs tea from vending machine, and go back to meeting room-  
Ritsu: are you guys ready to go yet?  
Nezumi: Yeah.  
L: Thank you for comin' todaaaaay.  
-they go home-  
-once outside of apartment, Ritsu unlocks door-  
Takano: Ritsu, I need to talk to you for a moment.  
-Nezumi and Shion go inside-  
-Takano pulls Ritsu into his apartment and pushes him against the wall-  
-tackano kisses him passionately-  
Ritsu: No Takano! I don't want  
Shion: remember earlier when I said we don't have times like Ritsu and Takano?  
Nezumi: yeah.  
Shion: ...Well? What about now! There's no one else here.  
Nezumi: But Ritsu could be back any minute.  
Shion: well I guess you're right, but you did say latER.  
-Nezumi takes off his shirt-  
Shion: is that it?  
Nezumi: ...NOOE. BUT IT'S YOUR TURN!  
Shion: But you'VE ALREADY SEEN ME NAKED BEFORE!  
Nezumi: but you did say WEEEE.  
Shion: Huh?  
Nezumi: Well you said how come we don't have times like that?  
-Nezumi starts to unbutton shion's sweater-  
-Shion blushes- Shion: What are you doing?!  
Nezumi: Helping you out of your clothes.  
Shion: I don't NEEED your help, thank you very much.  
-Shion takes off his sweater-  
-Nezumi takes off his paants.-  
-Shion blushes- Shion: wooooOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh  
Nezumi: Now is your turn.  
-Shion takes off his pants. Nezumi smirks-  
Nezumi: nothing's changed down there.  
Shion: HEY.  
-goes to slap Nezumi, but realized there bodies would be too close. Nezumi grabs shion's hand and puts it on his chest.-  
Shion thinking to self: oh mah gawd mah heart is pounding,,. And I can feel his heartbeat TOOOO!  
Nezumi: Shion... yourestillavirign.  
Shion: So what?  
-Nezumi kisses him, Shion blushes, realizing how close there bodies are-  
-Ritsu walks in with takano-  
Ritsu: FFFF- what the fuck is going on here? -Ritsu's eyes widen-  
Shion: We're having some adult time like you and Tacano this morning!  
Nezumi: ...Well it's not exactly THAT kind of adult time.  
-Ritsu leaves and goes to tacano's apartment with Takano-  
Ritsu: After this morning I don't really wanna be here.  
Takano: Why?  
Ritsu: Because I've slept with you.  
Takano: Well, when you were sleeping with me you didn't complain.  
Ritsu: well that's because I was drunk.  
-Ritsu starts drinking again-  
Ritsu: I'm not getting drunk this time.  
-Ritsu passes out, wakes up beside Takano AGAIN!-  
Ritsu thinks: Oh god NOT AGAIN!  
-Ritsu feels tacano's body next to him-  
-Ritsu squeals and rushes to get dressed-  
-Tacano wakes up-  
Takano: Isn't it a bit early to be leaving?  
-Takano gets up and kisses him and tried to seduce him. RITSU DOESN'T FALL FOR THE SEDUCTION!-  
Ritsu: I have to go to work in a few hours anyway.  
-Ritsu leaves, just before entering his apartment he's like-  
Ritsu: I hope they are both dressed. I never thought there would be two homos in my apartment. I only thought there would be Tacano.  
-Ritsu opens door, both are dressed but apart of Ritsu wishes they weren't-  
Ritsu: Nezumi has a reaaaalllllyyyy nice boddeeeeeh. And shion's is very small and cute. You can defiantly tell who is the uke and who is the seme in that relationship. Takano would kill me if he knew what I was thinking.  
-Shion wakes up, Shion groans-  
Shion: My back hurts.  
Ritsu: Well that's what you get for having sex.  
-Nezumi appears to be awake-  
Nezumi: we didn't have sex.  
Ritsu: but you were both naked! ...ANDTOUCHINGIT.  
Nezumi: Well Shion got a bit freaked out.  
Shion: Well you grabbed me THERE!  
-Nezumi smirks-  
Nezumi: ...did it feel GUUD?  
-Shion runs to bathroom-  
-ezumi thinks to self: he's probably going to RELEASE HIMSELF IN THERE.  
Ritsu: Well I got to get ready for work, don't do anything while I'm gone.  
Nezumi: Oop, I can't promise that.  
-Ritsu goes to bathroom-  
Ritsu thinks to self: Well it's my house so I don't care and I already saw him naked so  
-Ritsu opens da door-  
-shion's sitting on floor, staring down at lap, crying-  
Ritsu: Uh... Shion are you okay?  
Shion lies: Yah I'm fine.  
Ritsu: No you're not you are crying.  
Shion: I've never been that close to anybody before.  
Shion: Nezumi means a lot to me, but I'm scared that he'll end up hating me.  
-Ritsu steps forward to hug Shion, Ritsu slips on towel and lands on top of Shion. Nezumi walks in... AND SEES! Ritsu slips accidentally on top of Shion's...-  
Shion: NEZUMI! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
-Nezumi looks sad but he's brimming with anger-  
Nezumi: I don't want to hear any of your excuses... And leaves!  
Ritsu: I'm really sorry, it was an accident.  
Shion: I know.  
Ritsu: ...Well I gotta go to work now.  
-Ritsu leaves and meets Takano outside his apartment, they go to work together!-  
-Ritsu spends the whole day avoiding Tacano. Ritsu does his work normally, but Tacono can sense soMETHING IS WRONG.-  
-Ritsu goes to bathroom to wash his face. Takano follows-  
Ritsu thinks to self; Shion felt different than Saga-SENPAI.  
-Takano busts into bathroom. Takano confronts Ritsu.-  
Takano: YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME ALL DAY.  
Ritsu lies: No I haven't.  
Takano: I know you're lying. What's up?  
Ritsu: Nothing.  
-Takano presses him up against wall. Takano puts hand underneath Ritsu's shirt.-  
Ritsu: No Saga-SENPAI!  
Takano: What?  
Ritsu: ...I mean, no Takano...  
-Takano kisses him-  
Ritsu: I can't.  
Takano: Why.  
-Ritsu doesn't answer-  
-Takano slides his hand lower. Ritsu's heart starts pounding.-  
Ritsu: I can't do this here.  
Takano: I don't know how much longer I can resist myself.  
-Takano drags Ritsu home-  
-Takano pushes Ritsu onto bed. Takano starts undressing him. Takano kisses Ritsu-  
Ritsu: -breaths heavily- I WANT SAGA-SENPAII!  
-Then they had sex-

Meanwhile over at Ritsu's apartment:  
-Nezumi comes home, Shion is surrounded by books-  
Nezumi: Sounds like they're having a party next door.  
Shion: That sounds like Ritsu-kun.  
-Shion looks down at his book, Nezumi walks over. Shion is trying to avoid eye contact-  
Nezumi: Shion look at me.  
-Shion continues staring at his book. Nezumi gets down on his knees and lifts Shion's face so that his eyes are looking into his. Shion tries to look away. Nezumi kisses Shion. Nezumi takes the book out of Shion's hands and tosses it over to the side. NEZUMI PRESSES SHION AGAINST DA FLOO. Nezumi continues kissing Shion.-  
Shion; I... Mwah! Can't... Mwah!  
Nezumi: Why?  
-Shion turns his head away-  
Nezumi: Why Shion?  
Shion: Because I'm afraid you'll hate me.  
-Nezumi grabs Shion's face so he'll look at him again.-  
Nezumi: Shion, I can't hate you. I LOVE YOU SHION! I've loved you ever since that night when you saved me. Shion's eyes start to water. He clings to Nezumi's clothes. Nezumi kisses him and pushes him down onto the floor, kissing him further. Nezumi touches THERE!  
NEzumi: Is this okay?  
Shion: Mhm...

MEANWHILE AT TACONO's APARTMENT  
-Ritsu's passed out. Takano's staring at Ritsu sleeping. Ritsu's voice echos in Takano's head. I WANT SAGA SENPAI! Takano gets up to make coffee.-  
Takano: Why doesn't Ritsu love me? He loves Saga-SENPAI...

-meanwhile at Usagi's apartment-  
-Misaki was reading one of Usagi's new homo novel.-  
-Misaki sighed, he was not in it!-  
-Misaki burst into Usgai's bedroom.-  
Misaki: YOU BASTARD!  
-Usagi woke up from his dead sleep, his body was exposed-  
Misaki: WHY WASN'T IN YOUR NEW HOMO NOVEL?! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU PERVERT!  
-Usagi has his scary look on his face, Misaki realizes what he did and becomes scared-  
-Usagi grabs Misaki's wrists and pushes him on the bed, pressing his body against his  
Misaki: wait- Usagi I am sorry!  
-Usagi slides his hand under Misaki's clothes-  
Misaki: WAIT USAGI-SAN!  
-moaning-  
Misaki: STOP USAGI!  
-Misaki tries to push away Usagi but Usagi's body was pressed against his-  
Misaki: YOU CAN'T DO THIS.  
Usagi: I love you Misaki.  
-Misaki reaches out to the slide and grabs something FIRM!-  
-Misaki realizes what he grabbed, it was Usagi's DILDO?!-  
-Misaki slaps Usagi across the face with the dildo and throws it across the room-  
Misaki: WTF YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!  
-Misaki struggles underneath Usagi-  
Misaki: LET ME GO!  
Usagi: I love you Misaki  
-Usagi can't even think of how to explain his sex toy to Misaki, what will he do?-

-awhile later-  
-Misaki is in the kitchen cooking breakfast-  
-Usagi walks in-  
Misaki: Breakfast will be ready soon  
-Usagi goes to kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee and walks over to the couch and sits down-  
Misaki thinking to himself: I think I really embarrassed Usagi this morning. I hope he is not mad at me.  
Misaki: Breakfast is ready!  
-Usagi and Misaki eat breakfast without saying very much.-  
Misaki: Usagi are you upset with me?  
Usagi: No  
-Misaki goes to kitchen and starts washing the dishes.-  
-Usagi pulls Misaki to the floor-  
Misaki: Didn't you have enough this morning?  
Usagi: I need more Misaki  
-Usagi goes down on Misaki  
-Dingdong-  
Misaki: uh-uh I should get that  
Usagi: No, don't bother.  
-Aikawa walks in with L-  
-Misaki moans, than realizes that L and AIKAWA WERE standing in the door way!-  
-Usagi licks his fingers and stands up-  
-Misaki continues to lie on the floor, feeling utterly ashamed-

L: Hello!  
-L acting like nothing happened, smiling weirdly?-  
Aikawa: Okay l-o-v-e-r-s! Usagi did you hand in your manuscript on time.  
Usagi: yes.  
Misaki: Why is L here?  
-Misaki thinking to himself: with Aikawa.-  
Aikawa: L was trying to come see you but no one answered so when I came walking along I saw him standing outside and let him in.  
L: I am here to see how Usagi's new novel is coming along.  
Aikawa: Hey! Your new BL novel is here!  
-Aikawa fangirls and starts reading-  
Aikawa: wait! Why isn't Misaki in it?  
-L is clueless-  
L: ?!  
Aikawa: Who is Nezumi and Shion?  
-Misaki freaks out-  
Misaki; YOU WROTE ABOUT NEZUMI AND SHION?!  
-Usagi goes upstairs into his office and locks door-  
Misaki: USAGI YOU BASTARD! YOU OLD PERVERTED OLD MAN  
-L awkwardly stands up-  
L:Misaki why don't we go for tea?  
Aikawa: that sounds like a great idea to me!  
-Aikawa pulls Misaki out the door-  
-end of scene-


End file.
